Only Another Sad Story
by LSA Princess Of EXO Planet
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah kisah sedih tentang sebuah kisah cinta. / EXO YAOI Official Couple / Angst , kayaknya(?). One-Shot! tp jika yg ini banyak minat saya post cerita ke-2nya :) total ada 6 cerita :)


**Only Another Sad Story**

**First Story,**

Saat seseorang yang kau sayang menganggapmu sebagai teman baik. Mungkin sebagian orang menyebutnya 'Terjebak dalam Friend Zone'. Sekilas mungkin kita bisa menerimanya dengan berkata "Aku menyayanginya, karena itu yang penting aku tetap bisa menjaganya dan berada didekatnya. Itu sudah cukup." . Tapi setidaknya kita juga harus ingat jika...

**Ada batasan antar TEMAN**

Ada tempat dimana TEMAN dapat masuk dan berbuat dan ADA pula tempat dimana TEMAN TIDAK dapat melakukan apapun.

Kisah ini menceritakan penggalan-penggalan adegan tentang seorang teman yang mencintai dan menyayangi teman baiknya sendiri serta rela melakukan dan merasakan apapun demi teman baiknya itu. Termasuk Sakit Hati...

* * *

><p>Siang ini cuaca cukup terik, suasana lapar memperburuk suasana. Seorang anak lelaki bersurai coklat gelap berdiri sebal didepan sebuah kelas. Dia bergumam sembari menghentakkan kakinya kelantai beberapa kali, tak lama anak lelaki lain keluar dari kelas itu bersamaan dengan seorang guru, anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu membungkuk pada sang guru dan berbalik untuk menatap anak lelaki yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi,<p>

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

"SANGAT! AKU LAPAR ! DAN KAU MEMINTAKU MENUNGGU DISINI HAMPIR 15 MENIT !"

"Baiklah maaf, aku bawa bekal ka-"

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA BAWA BEKAL ! AKU MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MENGAJAKMU KEKANTIN TAPI KAU MEMBAWA BEKAL! APA MAKS-"

"Kau mau makan bekalku?"

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah, namun hujan belum juga reda. Anak lelaki yang duduk disamping jendela menatap kesal kearah luar,

"Aku tak bawa payung~" gumamnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Dengan kesal ia merapikan semua peralatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, saat tak sengaja menatap kalender dimeja guru didepannya ia bertambah kesal,

"Ini hari Rabu~ kenapa harus hujan? Kenapa harus dihari rabu? Kenapa saat aku pulang sekolah? Kenapa saat aku tak bawa payung ?" Anak lelaki tadi berjalan keluar sambil menggerutu. Manik beningnya menatap beberapa anak yang berjalan pulang dengan payung atau mantel hujan, barang yang benar-benar ia perlukan sekarang.

"Kenapa harus dihari rabu ?!"

Dia tak akan mengutuk hujan seperti ini, tidak jika ia punya sesuatu atau yang lebih baik lagi punya seseorang yang selalu bersama dengannya saat hujan. Anak lelaki itu melirik jam tanganya, pukul 04.15. Akhirnya ia bertekad menerobos hujan, halte bus hanya 5 menit berjalan, pikirnya. Mungkin bisa hanya 2 menit karena ia akan berlari kali ini.

ZRASSHHH!

Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya, hanya berupaya agar tak terlalu basah, namun ia sadar setelah beberapa langkah air hujan tak lagi mengenai tubuhnya,

"Oh?! Tidak basah ?!" ia memekik sendiri dan tersenyum kecil saat merasakan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri disampingnya dan memegang sebuah payung untuknya. Yang lebih pendek mendongak dan tersenyum lalu bertanya,

"Kau tak ada latihan basket?"

"Ada. Setidaknya, kau bisa menemuiku dan bertanya, apa aku membawa payung atau sebagainya..."

"Bagaimana jika kau tak membawa?"

"Jika seperti itu akan kugunakan tubuhku untuk melindungimu dari hujan."

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan keluar kemana? Akan kuantar..." anak lelaki tinggi berdiri disisi luar pagar rumah dengan anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek berada disisi dalam halaman rumah. Yang lebih pendek mengerucutkan bibir,

"Aku akan pergi bersama seseorang, bagaimana bisa kau ingin ikut?!"

"Seseorang?!" yang tinggi mengulang, yang ditanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum cerah,

"Setelah 2 tahun, akhirnya..." ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih tinggi. Berusaha menyampaikan dan membagikan perasaan bahagianya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan noona itu kemarin. Dan kami akan berkencan hari ini."

Yang lebih tinggi terdiam, menatap manik kembar temannya itu mencoba bertanya tentang kebenaran,

"Ka-Kau berkencan?" tanyanya lirih. Yang satu mengangguk semangat,

"Benarkah?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban, namun kehadiran seseorang memotong dan membuat yang lebih tinggi terdiam dan menutup mulut,

"Hay..."

"Hai, noona..."

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi, jangan merusak kamarku! Aku baru saja merapikannya! Makanan dikulkas jangan dihabiskan! Ummaku baru pulang 1 minggu lagi! Baiklah! Jja! Bye!"

Yang pendek dan seorang gadis melambaikan tangan,

"Bye~"

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak ingin ke kantin denganku?" Anak lelaki tinggi mencoba berbicara pada temannya yang lebih pendek yang lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Tidak bisa, aku akan kekelas noona."

"Kau tak makan siang?"

"Anii, bye!" yang pendek pergi terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan yang tinggi sendirian dibangku bawah pohon.

"Nanti kau sakit..."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak kesekolah?" yang pendek meringkuk didalam selimut. Yang tinggi diam sambil membuka lebar tirai jendela. Anak lelaki berseragam itu keluar kamar dan kembali dengan segelas susu, 2 tangkap roti dan satu botol obat maag.

"Nanti kau terlambat~ aku bisa makan sendiri" gumam yang lebih pendek lagi. Yang diajak bicara menatapnya dalam, lalu menghela nafas,

"Makanlah teratur. Sekalipun kau bersama kekasihmu... Jangan membuatku khawatir~" ucapnya. Yang diberitahu mengerucutkan bibir,

"Maaf~"

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras dengan petir terjadi sejak 4 jam lalu. Sejak saat itu juga anak lelaki bersweater hitam berdiri menatap jendela. Mengetukkan kaki kelantai dengan resah. Menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah pulang. Ia melirik ke jam dinding, sudah hampir tengah malam. Orbs bening bulatnya menatap lekat kearah rumah yang berseberangan dengan rumahnya.

"kau ini pergi kemana sebenarnya..."

Hanya gumaman kecil, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dan berjalan dengan payung ditangannya menuju rumah itu.

"Oh! Kau sedang apa?!" suara khas mengagetkannya yang akan memutar kenop pintu rumah bercat birumuda itu. Dia berbalik dan mendapati teman baiknya itu basah kuyup,

"ASTAGA ! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENELPONKU !? AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU !" yang lebih tinggi berteriak dan segera menggandeng yang kecil ke teras gusar segera membuka pintu rumah dan mengajaknya ke dalam.

Yang lebih kecil hanya diam saat temannya itu mengomel bak seorang ibu yang mengetahui anak-nya melakukan kenakalan atau keonaran besar. Kesana-kemari di Dapur sambil mengoceh,

"Ini air hangatnya, cepat mandi lalu segera kembali kemari untuk makan supnya. Cepat!"

Yang kecil mengangguk patuh dan berjalan kekamarnya

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sakit sedikitpun~ Biar aku saja yang sakit~"

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pagi, namun anak lelaki tinggi itu masih betah membuka mata setengah berbaring menatap anak lelaki lain yang tertidur dengan kompres penurun panas tertempel didahi.

"Ugh~" sesekali melenguh dan bergerak tak nyaman, membuat yang lebih tinggi tak tega untuk memejamkan mata. Manik bulat itu meneliti wajah yang sedang tertidur dalam diam.

Ia tak pernah mengira menyukai seseorang yang dekat dengannya akan sesakit ini...

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ikut eomma ke Jepang~"

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Sore ini..."

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?"

"Maaf, aku..."

"Astaga~ kau bahkan tak bicara apapun tentang ini... Kau ..."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud..."

"Aish!"

Yang tinggi mengusak surai ikalnya gusar, onyxnya melirik yang lebih kecil yang menunduk memainkan sweaternya dalam diam, merasa bersalah...

"Begini~ aku bukannya marah atau bagaimana.. Hanya saja... yaa~ kau tahu? Aku merasa bodoh saja tak tahu jika teman dekatku akan pergi..."

"kau benar tak marah?" yang pendek mendongak dan menatap yang satunya dengan tatapan memelas, membuat yang satu langsung memeluknya erat,

"Tidak... Tidak akan pernah... Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu..." dia berbisik lirih, mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Hey!"

2 anak lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis melambai ke arah mereka,

"Oh dan juga~ noona juga pindah kesana..."

"A-Ah ya... Baguslah... Kalian akan tetap bersama..."

"ne~ tapi tak akan enak jika tidak ada kau... Kau akan ada disini sendirian~" ucap yang pendek sambil mengerucutkan bibir, yang tinggi tersenyum pedih,

"Tak apa, aku akan tetap ada dihatimu kan?"

Yang pendek mengangguk semangat,

"Ne! Tentu kau tetap punya tempat disini !" ujarnya semangat sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Karena kau adalah TEMAN TERBAIKU ! PALING BAIK DARI YANG PALING BAIK ! Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu!"

Yang tinggi menatap kosong, terasa sesak dan sakit dibagian yang biasa berdetak...

"Aku akan kebandara sekarang... Kau hati-hati dan jaga diri ne?" ucap yang kecil sambil mengusak pelan surai yang lebih tinggi. Yang diajak bicara mengangguk,

"Ka-Kau juga... ja-Jangan lupa ketempatku jika pulang kesini... Jangan lupa sering kirim pesan padaku..." jawab yang tinggi sambil menangkup pipi yang pendek.

"Ay Ay sir!" ucapnya semangat,

Cup!

Yang tinggi mengecup dahi yang lebih pendek,

"Aku menyayangimu~ selamanya..."

Yang pendek terkikik lalu memeluk erat yang tinggi,

"Aku juga tuan Raksasaku sayang~ hahaha..." lalu berlari menjauh dan memasuki mobil,

"GOODBYE !"

"Bye!"

Yang tinggi menjawab pelan, orbs bening itu bertambah bening karena liquid yang menyelubunginya...

"A-Aku... menyayangimu... Selamanya..."

* * *

><p>Rasanya akan sangat sakit dan membuatmu ingin pergi jauh meninggalkannya – ingin mengabaikannya – menjauh sejauh yang kau bisa darinya, dari orang yang kau sayang, tapi melihatnya menatap kepergianmu dengan mata beningnya akan membuatmu merasa lebih sakit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**Yooo ~ ~ alohaaa ~ ~ bagaimana pendapatnya ?

Mungkin before and afterwordnya chessy ? ato nggak ngena angstnya ?

Ada yang mulai tebak-tebak ini 2 cowok siapa ? ahhahaha

Silakan diungkapkan semua #eaaaa di kotak review ~

Next Story (kalo ada yg mau) tetap seperti ini, nggak akan disebutkan siapa tokohnya, silakan menebak ~ hehehe tapi yakin deh, semua tahu kok begitu baca satu adegan aja ~ ~ ya kan?

Yap ! last, thanks for read this story, and i hope you give me your review Thaannkkssss ~ ~ ~ Ppyong ! :*


End file.
